Not Everyones The Same
by emmettsxminexbackxoffx
Summary: ok, so it turns out Edwards a huge jerk.Sadly Bella already had their kid so things cant be undone. what happens if Bella trust noone again?ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first ff..I've read lots, but never attempted. so, please comment.flames are welcome but please not to harsh.**

**Disclaimernone of this is mine...these wonderful characters belong to stephenie meyer.**

-1Chapter 1

"What was it like for you, Dad? When Edward left and I suddenly welcomed him back with welcome arms? It was such a _stupid _move," I said, playing with the cup of coffee that sat in front of me.

"Its so hard to describe, Bells. I didn't get it. How can you let someone who cheated on you back into your life? I still think that you and Jacob belong together. But when he got you pregnant with Nessie I lost it. Of course I held it in but it was wrong to see him with his arm around your shoulders thinking he would be a father figure. Now he calls Nessie that kid, waste of time. Cant stand it. You need to leave him Bells, like now," my father grumbled on.

"I'm breaking up with him today, Dad. I promise. High school calls," I said, rising from my seat walking towards the living room to get the baby seat for the car, my little girl already strapped in.

He hated the fact that I believed Edward when he claimed he wanted to spend the rest of forever with me. He hated the fact that me and my best friend weren't an "item", to put it in Charlie's words. He hated that I was an eighteen year old mother, and to top it off single…well almost because I haven't broken up with him yet. I thought of all I went through to save the engagement, and all he did was continue his ways. He can love someone but not enough to take himself off the market.

Its just my luck he has

the nicest family…all of them love Nessie, which is short for Reneesme. I know its an odd name, but she's so special she deserves a name like this. I drop her off everyday before school and take her home after. We all are like a big happy family, except for Edward. He hasn't been welcome at the family dinner table since he decided to split. He'd be welcome if it wasn't for the fact he left because he was to young to be a father. Or that's what he told everyone.

"I cant wait to get my life together," I mumbled under my breath as I drove down the high way.

I pulled into the driveway in front of their house, smiling. Its my home away from home. After I rang the doorbell I thought how happy Esme would be that she was here. The thoughts disappeared once I saw who was at the door.

"Hey babe. How are you this morning? Did you take that weight loss pill I gave you yesterday because you know how I cant marry a overweight girl. What the hell is she doing here," he said giving Nessie a look of disgust.

"One. I'm not your babe anymore. We're over. Two. I'm not fat. I'm a healthy weight. Three. don't go near my baby. Where's Esme?" I said, glaring at him.

"Don't be this way Bella. I love you. I won't go near her anyway. But there's no promises about you," he said, looking me over like I was a piece of art he was buying.

I walked into his house and into the kitchen where the person I wanted sat. I dropped the seat on the table, giving a small smile and walked out the door. Edward tried to say something but I flipped him off. I don't need someone like him. I know I don't. My problem is I don't know who I need.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

School is just so freaking predictable. When I first got here, all the guys had a stupid crush on me. As soon as me and Edward started going out, they kind of got a hint they couldn't go out with me. I became close friends with Mike Newton, which bothered Edward a lot, but we would do normal stuff. I'd watch him play hockey on Saturday afternoons, after I watched Edwards game of basketball. I loved being with Mike more then being with Edward because he wouldn't cancel plans because he got a different date.

Edward had cheated on me three times while we where dating. Once was with Jessica, the one with the annoying nasal voice, and twice with Lauren. I caught them messing around every time, which really annoyed him. He was very dominant, and tried to be controlling. It scarred me sometimes. When I finally got to school and got out of my Chevy, I saw Mike right away.

"Mi-k-k-k-k-ke," I screamed, stretching his name out to many syllabus. People where staring as I ran over to him.

"What Bella? I haven't seen you so happy since before Nessie. Is everything ok," he asked.

"I've never been better Mike! I'm finally FREE! I broke up with him this morning. He was so mad. I can finally be my old self. Who I was before I came to Forks," I said with a huge grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi!! i've updated. please review.pleassssse.**

**DICLAIMER- i dont own it.duh!!**

Chapter 3

This was the first time in a long time I didn't know what to ware. I left Nessie with Esme, telling her that I had had enough with how controlling and how much Edward is. She wasn't mad at all, actually she screamed congratulations. It was funny because he was in the kitchen when I told her.

Mike was taking me to the really good Italian place in Port Angles for dinner, then we where going to go to his place to watch _Maid of Honor_ at his place. I thought it was weird how he wanted to watch a chick flick. I then started to wonder if he was gay.

_Stop Bella! He's accepting damaged goods, you're already a mother and all so don't be mean, _ran through my head. I had a feeling I made a mistake going through with this. I paced by the phone debating what to do.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You're still with Edward? You lied to me! I trusted you Bells," my poor father said, seeing me in a short jean skirt and a dark blue sweater that Edward likes. I only wore it so he realized what he no longer had.

"I'm going on a date with Mike. He asked me out freshman year but I said no. now I said yes. Esme is watching Nessie for me. She was extremely happy when I told her. Is that alright with you dad," I said worrying he would be furious.

"I haven't been so happy since the day you brought Nessie home Bells. Go have fun," he said. In perfect timing Mike honked the horn.

I ran out of the house and hopped into the passenger seat. Mike's face lit up seeing my outfit. He never ever did that before. It scared me, worrying that he'd try something out of line.

As soon as I snapped the buckle of my seatbelt, he sped off. He was going 80 miles per hour which really freaked me out. I started to cling onto the seat, then started hyperventilating.

"Chill out Bells. I gave our reservation to my parents for their anniversary. We can order a pizza and chill out. Ok," he asked.

"This isn't where I told Charlie I'd be at this time Mike. He might get mad," I trailed off.

"Who cares," he said, jumping out of the driver's door.

Um, I care I started to say but he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me inside his house. All the light where dim, like he was doing something bad. He closed the front door and put on the deadbolt.

"Thanks for coming Bells," he said crashing his lips into mine, and pulling me up the stairs.

_Knee into the groin, smash the palm of hand into the nose hopefully breaking it._

I closed my eyes and did everything I thought of. When I opened them again, Mike was howling like a baby -worse then Nessie ever did- laying on the floor.

"I hate you Mike. Your such a jerk," I said while walking out the door.

I closed the door and took a deep breath. I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial number four.

"Edward? Can you come get me? Mike attacked me and I'm really scarred," I whimpered into the phone, "I'll meet you at the 7-11 at the corner."


End file.
